


惊厥

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 迟到的白情（明明就是迟到的第二篇生贺）OOC全是我的/快乐是少年们和姐妹的⚠️雷文 小学生文笔私设 可以填马里亚纳海沟那种都是废料最近怎么搞了这么多废料BGM：Physical by Dua Lipa对没错我拿我近期的健身金曲来写文感觉活力充沛马上能跳起来打一套组合拳
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 4





	惊厥

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到的白情（明明就是迟到的第二篇生贺）  
OOC全是我的/快乐是少年们和姐妹的  
⚠️雷文 小学生文笔  
私设 可以填马里亚纳海沟那种  
都是废料最近怎么搞了这么多废料  
BGM：Physical by Dua Lipa  
对没错我拿我近期的健身金曲来写文感觉活力充沛马上能跳起来打一套组合拳

DC一座庄园酒店的宴会厅里聚集了一批政客和企业家。大选将近，财阀，政客，各个领域的顶尖人物，都在做最后的排列组合，想拉出一个对自己最有利的阵容。

幸村精市作为最年轻的日裔企业家，向来是这种场合的焦点，谁拉拢了他，就几乎等于有了亚裔和人工智能产业的选票，对于政客和他们身后的财阀来说，能拉拢幸村这样的new money是太大的诱惑了。然而幸村本人非常讨厌这一套，来参加这样的场合完全是为了摸清如果自己不趟这浑水，可能会面临什么代价，好提前作出防范措施。

真田站在宴会厅偏角落的位置，一眼就看到被人不停拉去交谈的幸村，眼看着幸村手里的香槟在半个小时里已经下去了三杯，即使对他没有拉拢打算的人也会过来寒暄两句，混个脸熟。幸村精市上周的发布会让真田吃了不少苦头，股价飞流直下，可谓是被新科技冲撞的摇摇欲坠的老牌资本的最好例子。

虽然二人都是少有的日裔企业家，但是因为对立的立场，向来不是很看得惯对方。尤其真田，想到幸村就有些咬牙切齿。虽然深知也许合作才能谋求发展，是时候转型了，然而幸村本人的执行力过于强大，甚至还没等真田抛出橄榄枝，就已经大刀阔斧的把手伸进了真田的地盘。这样凌厉的挑衅意味属实让真田怒火中烧，虽说这点损失对他的产业链也算不上太大的打击，但是被这样一个比自己年轻，还是白手起家的青年搅浑了水，从小就因为家族原因而天生手握资本的真田并不是很容易放下这事。

这么想着，真田就踏出了脚，一步一步带着点压抑着的杀气接近了幸村，走到他面前伸出酒杯，用日语寒暄：“幸村先生真是贵人，这么多人都离不开你的资源，迫不及待想拉拢你。”幸村从善如流的跟真田碰了一下酒杯：“真田先生晚上好，我只是来蹭吃蹭喝的，早就听说Johnson议员家的酒会上有最好的甜点，你怕是误会了呢。说起来，你的医院，要是发不起放射科医生的工资了，我不介意给你搭一个智能影像识别技术的，可以让他们全部下岗。”幸村的脸色在流转的灯光下显得更加白净，眼底眉梢却带着讥讽嘲弄，他最讨厌实力比不过别人就出言挤兑的人。

真田想起自己投资的医疗仪器厂商在幸村的智慧医疗发布会以后几乎是跳水的股价，看向幸村的目光更加尖锐。幸村毫无惧色地直视着真田的眼睛，里面那抹狂妄让真田的心头像是起了一把火。眼看着幸村是宴会的焦点，身边不少人蠢蠢欲动准备上来继续跟他攀谈，真田拉起幸村的手腕向宴会厅铺着华丽厚重的窗帘那里走去。幸村任由他牵着，路过甜品车的时候直接推了一辆摆满奶油蛋糕的迷你餐车，跟着真田向后走。他真的是很好奇蛋糕有多好吃，能让这群从商从政的狠角色赞不绝口，真的很想尝尝啊。

真田在窗帘边站定的时候，看着幸村端起一碟蛋糕往嘴里送，完全没有想跟自己正面交涉的意思，心里更是烦躁，正在心里反复斟酌如何开口，幸村先出声了：“很简单，我可以收购合并，之后还给你分股，只不过以后就是我的产业了。”说完也不看真田，还是认真的品尝着手上的蛋糕。

真田是无论如何也没想到幸村能狂妄到这个地步，虽然心里也不得不承认他有这个资本，但还是一时之间有些气结，盯着幸村的目光像是一把火炬，像是要把他烧成灰烬。幸村又吃了一口蛋糕，细细咀嚼，吞下去以后才对上真田的眼睛，有些好笑的看着这个自己一直不怎么有好感的人，竟然是个意外坦率的人啊。二人过去从未交谈过，就算出席在同一场合也是隔着老远不理会彼此，更别提大部分时候他们参加的活动主办人也多少知道点二人的脾气和过节，所以很少有场合他们能碰上面。

眼看着真田怒气压顶却按捺的很好，一张英挺的脸庞上只有深邃的眼睛像是要射出火苗，幸村玩心大起，看向真田身后的窗帘，这样的华丽帷幔一般都有两层，外面一层遮光，里面这层是华丽厚重的昂贵面料。为了笔挺垂坠的造型，中间一般会空出半米的距离。他拉着真田的手，一个闪身钻进了帘子的间隙，从二人身侧还能音隐约看见宴会厅的动静，甜品餐车被幸村带了一把滑到一侧，正好挡了一下二人的身影。

幸村本意是让真田不用为了不失态而忍得这么辛苦，毕竟自己是把人气得不轻，这种时候稍微让他发泄一点情绪。别误会，他可不认为自己是什么好人，只是这样一来自己吞下他医疗器械公司的事才好有松动，那么下一步入股他的医院产业也不是什么难事。

真田看着眼前漂亮到过分的青年眼底带笑看着他，怒火上涌想要扯下他这副从容的等着自己露出软肋就抓在手里的样子，伸手捏上了他的下巴。幸村有些吃痛的轻叫了一声，但是并没有挣扎。这太有意思了不是吗，能把这么古板严肃又情绪充沛到热烈的人激怒成这样，只是做自己就能把他气成这样。幸村笑着靠近真田，那张俊丽的面孔带着意味不明的浅笑，越靠越近，一双明亮带着锋芒的眼睛就这么把真田的目光吸住了。幸村在他脑子警铃大作身体却来不及反应的时候啃上了他的嘴唇。

幸村的吻带着玩弄和侵略的意味，真田一开始并没有反应过来，整个人都是不知所措的，嘴唇被幸村变着法儿的含吮咬弄，或是拿舌头暧昧的舔过真田的嘴唇，紫色的眼睛里像是地狱燃烧的火焰，等着真田自己跳下来就灼烤他。幸村的双手捧住真田的脑袋，愈发用力加深了这个吻，柔软的舌头顶开真田已经被进攻到松动的牙关，细致的扫过口腔内壁。

真田只觉得香槟的迷醉香气和蛋糕的香甜滑软全部一下涌入自己的口中，再灌注进了自己心里。看着幸村冶丽的脸，真田想着也许这人就是个妖精，不，是地狱来的美艳魔头，专门取自己性命的。幸村柔软的舌尖扫过真田的上颚时，真田猛地搂住了幸村，一只手握住他的后颈，略微使力按住，幸村就不得不仰着头，以这样的姿势承受真田即将爆发的肆虐。

真田开始激烈的回应着，略微用力地撕咬着幸村的唇舌，几乎把幸村的舌头搅得发痛，有些难以承受的哼了一声又马上收住，生怕被帘子外的其他人听到。幸村在激烈的交缠中想着，要是这样被看到了，那可真是不想站队也被人拿着把柄站队了。

真田似乎是发现了幸村的脑子又飞远了，一只手把幸村的衬衫下摆拉出来。幸村回过神，有些惊慌失措，这太危险了，自己根本没想到这一步。想拿手去挡，却被真田顺势抓住，一把握住两只手的手腕，抓紧握在两人的身体之间。真田危险的眯了眯眼睛，停顿了片刻，又啃住了幸村被肆虐的有些发红的嘴唇。

幸村后知后觉的觉得自己今天也许玩了不该玩的火，想挣扎却挣不开，口腔里全是真田刚喝过的红酒的味道，醇香带点丹宁的涩味，暗含着侵略灼烧的意味，像是要把自己吞掉了。真田松开幸村的脖子，一手扯掉自己的领带，缠上幸村的手腕，把他搂得更紧，看着他像是引诱自己坠落进去的眼睛，有些恶狠狠地说到：“幸村先生这是要拿自己补偿我的损失吗？”

幸村看了真田一会儿，眼睛里闪过了无数的情绪，在真田以为两人即将要正面摊牌的时候，幸村突然在脸上绽放出一个极妖冶的笑：“我这是打赏你，让你提前尝尝被我收购的甜头。”话音刚落，真田周身就泛起强烈的戾气，一只手抚上幸村的后脑，将他按向自己，再一次啃上了这张能把自己气死的嘴。另一只手来到幸村的领口，松开了他的领带，开始解他的扣子。

幸村眼底还带着笑看着真田，像是期待着真田到底能做到哪一步，在这样的挑衅下，真田扯开了幸村的衣服，任由宝蓝色的衬衫敞开着在他身上挂着，衬的本来就暖白的肤色更发亮，手继续向下，解开了幸村的皮带扣。

幸村眼里闪过了一瞬的惊讶，慌张和迷茫，但是很快就压下去了，他抬起自己的膝盖，轻轻顶上真田已经有些抬头的性器部位，隔着裤子，暧昧的动动腿，来回蹭着那里，感觉到真田越来越膨胀，送进自己口中的呼吸也有些紊乱，幸村简直得意的就要笑出声了。真田的手一边把幸村的裤子扯到大腿，一边在心里暗想，我要让他哭出来，我一定要让他哭着求我。

没给幸村多少反应的时间，真田将幸村的被绑在一起的手抬起来，让他环上自己的脖子，自己在蹂躏他柔软的唇舌之余，双手掐上了幸村胸前的肉粒，试探着捏了一下，满意地看着幸村呼吸乱了一下，回应自己啃噬的动作也像是卡壳了，牙齿磕在自己嘴唇上，虽然疼，但是真田很满意幸村这样的反应。

他一点也不客气的一手温柔又有力地揉捏着一侧的乳尖，另一只手亮出自己的指甲，在另一侧又抠又掐。幸村差点脱力，要不是双手挂在真田脖子上，他觉得自己会被这样尖锐的刺激打倒。不服输的个性让他忍着想要尖叫的欲望，继续凶猛的回应着真田唇舌间的肆虐，努力将手腕翻起来，在真田的头皮上拿指甲搔刮了几下。

真田的身子都僵住了一瞬，然后幸村就感觉到真田的手卡在自己和他之间，他在解自己的裤子。幸村这下真的有点惊慌了，略微挣扎着想逃开接下来也许会发生的酷刑，却被真田一手握住后颈，略微用点力气，又把幸村漂亮的脑袋往后折了一些，不让他逃离自己的亲吻。

真田将自己散发着火热的性器解了出来，两根就这么碰在了一起。幸村刚刚挑衅张扬的气势瞬间全不见了，感受着蹭着自己的那根，根本可以用面目狰狞来形容的性器就这么熨贴着自己那根不遑多让的，沾染着彼此的温度。真田伸出手，在甜品餐车上抓了一把奶油，另一只手掰着幸村的腿缠到自己腰上。

幸村想着今天是逃不掉了，为了不吃苦不受疼，他顺从的踢掉了已经掉到膝盖的裤子，将另一条腿也挂在真田身上，把自己的体重都交给他。想通了的幸村又张扬跋扈了起来，红唇微肿还带着盈盈水光，眼睛里雾气弥漫，脸颊带着点点红晕，凑近真田的耳边，用气声说着：“真田先生要是表现得不让我满意，我可是一分钱也不会出哦，你好好表现。”

真田一巴掌拍上幸村的屁股，他不敢太用力拍，怕发出引人注目的声音，但是贴上去以后他使劲捏了两把结实匀称的臀肉，脑子里只要想着等下他会如何扭着屁股夹紧自己，真田的性器就已经胀得发疼。将奶油有些粗暴的糊在幸村的臀缝里随意揉两把，真田伸出食指，就着上面的奶油就一插到底。

饶是幸村有心理准备这人不太会让自己好过，这样干脆利落的侵犯也属实太多了。幸村的脑袋伏在真田的肩上，咬上他的喉结，来克制自己差点溢出来的哼叫。真田被这样一咬，也不再跟他客气，用力来回抽插了几下，感觉通顺了些，就又塞了两根手指进去。

这下幸村真的想哭了，陌生的饱胀感让他的眼中迅速蓄满泪水，他整个人只有腿还能使力将自己盘在真田的腰上，上半身已经软得不像是自己的了。真田埋了一会儿等幸村呼吸顺畅了一些就快速捅了几下，确定不会伤到幸村以后就成抽出了手指，将自己的热铁贴住幸村的穴肉：“幸村先生，请您验收。”话音未落就猛地冲进去，按着幸村的屁股一插到底，不给他任何适应的时间就开始挺腰动胯，撞击着白嫩的屁股。

幸村完全没有反应过来就脱力了，除了本能地夹紧真田的腰不让自己滑下去，他连发出声音的力气都没有了。被突然进入的感觉像是被滚烫粗壮的刑具撑开，完全不等他适应就疯狂抽插进出，幸村觉得自己的内壁根本没准备好也没适应这样熨烫带着巨大压迫力度的触感，痉挛着绞紧了还有些紧绷的穴肉，脑子里像是密集的火药炸裂，快感被集中着接收，一瞬间在幸村的四肢百骸炸开，只能倚在真田胸口喘息，感受着自己不受控制的淫荡洞穴抽搐痉挛着像是讨好一样按摩着正在欺辱自己的性器，来自自己宿敌的性器，把他的软肉掀开又捅回原位。

实在不敢发出声音引人注意的幸村手还被绑着环住真田的脖子，没办法用来捂住自己的嘴，无奈之下只能脸磨蹭着真田的胸口，忍耐着极大的尖锐快意，一口吻上真田胸口的肉粒，企图这样封住自己的嘴，不让自己漏出什么淫荡羞耻的声音来引人注目。

真田胸口的柔软触感让他过电一般的畅快，心里暗骂了一句妖孽，就用力揉搓着幸村的臀肉，在上面留下点点指印，愈发用力挺腰，狠狠操着这个已经快哭出来，像是再也无法承受这样密集的灭顶快感的人。

幸村只觉得自己要被烫穿了，烫化了，蛋糕的奶油被这样的激烈操干打成了泛着白沫的油滑液体，让幸村觉得真田的性器总是要滑出去一样。他咬咬牙，主动收缩着自己的穴肉，腰往下沉，试图方便真田以更小的幅度做更深入的顶撞。真田会意，两手捏紧幸村的臀肉让他不用太辛苦，这么狠狠撞了几下，幸村就咬着真田，无声的射了真田一身。

烟花在脑子里炸开过后的穴肉更不由自主的不停收缩，真田愈发强健的力度让幸村气结，凭什么这人体力这么好。幸村努力支起身子，费劲咬开手上的领带，一手热情的缠绕住真田的脖子，一手探向放蛋糕的推车，忍耐着身下的酸胀酥麻，抓起一块蛋糕就塞进真田嘴里。他知道真田不爱吃甜食，这样涂了他一嘴地塞蛋糕给他，幸村满心都是得意快感，随着后穴快速恢复的知觉又将他抛入了快慰的激流。

真田喘息着忍着有些干噎的感觉，费劲地在喘息的间隙把蛋糕咽下去，看着幸村又伸着艳红的舌头来舔自己嘴边的奶油，真田把幸村往上颠了颠，示意他自己挂住了，就抓起两块蛋糕，涂上了幸村的脸颊，嘴唇，下巴，脖颈，耳垂，锁骨，还有胸口大片肌肤的乳尖。幸村被微凉的触感激得又绞着被操熟的穴肉，还没缓过来，真田就舔吻着一小口一小口，从幸村的脸颊开始，吃掉他身上的奶油和湿软的蛋糕胚。

幸村这下真的哭了，不敢发出声音，只有眼泪不停往下掉，身上带着奶油乱七八糟的凌乱痕迹，被啃肿的唇，被舔吻得有些泛红的脸颊和下巴，还有后穴持续进犯鞭笞着他的火热凶器，看起来又可怜，又更加激发真田凌虐他的欲望。幸村被真田翻来覆去弄着，只能无助的攀着他，快感太强烈了，又不敢发出任何声音，幸村只能绝望的摇着头，用只能他俩听见的音量呜咽着哀求真田，慢一点，求求你，慢一点，还没说完，就吞下尾音，颤抖着咬住真田的肩膀，又射得真田满腹都是他的精液。

这样的哀求极大的满足了真田被幸村气得上火的心，混着幸村的眼泪和哭红的眼圈，让他又怜又快意，顶在幸村的敏感点，死死按住幸村的肩膀不让他挣脱，就这样把热烫的精液全部送进幸村的体内。

两人这样热烈的交媾持续了不少时间，宴会厅里已经没什么人的声音了。幸村还挂在真田的身上喘着气，真田弯下腰，捡起幸村的裤子，上面星星点点都是被热化的奶油和从幸村的后穴滴落的属于自己的精液痕迹，这样的淫乱画面刺激得真田腹部猛地一缩，性器又有些抬头，拍在幸村的屁股上。

幸村还有些失神，仍然沉浸在刚才喷发的快感中没有缓过来，感觉到真田的性器又带着湿淋淋和热烫的气息拍上来，吓得他扭着腰攀得更紧，小穴却像是被操得食髓知味了，又抽搐着像是在渴望着什么。真田探出头去，确认了宴会厅已经空无一人，就猛地将性器插进幸村还在蠕动的小穴，就着上一轮残留的湿滑液体，顺利的进入到最深处。幸村的眼泪又下来了，像是一颗一颗来不及捡起就化开的珍珠，砸在真田的胸口。

“这样你太辛苦了，我们回房间再继续好不好？”真田询问的语气近乎温柔了，幸村胡乱的点点头又摇摇头，体内真田的性器还在缓慢移动着。真田只是将幸村的衣服拿好，就着插在他身体里的姿势，一路走到宴会厅的门口。幸村被真田走动的幅度插得忍不住小声叫了出来，只能哀叫着夹紧真田的腰。

真田拿起挂在门口一排衣架上仅剩的两件大衣，将自己和幸村前前后后围了个严实，只留幸村一个漂亮的紫色脑袋在外面，梳好的背头因为激烈的性爱已经全部散开，又恢复了大波浪的样子。他的脸还埋在真田的颈窝处，仿佛知道真田就要这样将他抱上酒店房间，害怕的颤抖起来，带动着体内的刑具撞来撞去。在电梯间的时候，幸村听见有人跟真田问好，还听到那人说真田先生今天好兴致，还有这么会撒娇的美人相伴，听得他简直要羞愤欲死，一边庆幸自己没被认出来，只露着一个后脑勺，一边恶狠狠咬了真田的颈窝一口，却不想坑到自己，感受着真田的性器直挺挺在自己的身体里胀大了一圈。

在这样温柔的极刑下，好不容易真田掏出房卡，将房门打开，甩下身上的风衣，将幸村抱上床，甩下自己身上一切衣服，趁幸村还无力翻起身，就着还一开一合的被自己操得烂熟嫣红的穴口就捅了进去，使劲按住幸村的后腰，速度极快的将自己塞入，就着淫水直流的湿滑触感，像是要把幸村钉入床榻一样，边痛快的操干他，边吮变幸村好看的脖子和肩颈，留下属于自己的暗红吻痕。

幸村哭得上气不接下气，已经无法说出一句连贯的花，眼泪和唾液打湿了枕头，只有含混不清的求你，轻点，慢点从口中溢出，白嫩泛着红色指印的屁股却很放荡地使劲挺动着迎合，努力收缩着自己的穴肉，想从真田那里绞出更多浓稠白浆来填满自己。

直到幸村哭叫着精疲力尽的又射了两次，快要失去意识时，真田才咆哮着将自己的肉棒卡在幸村的最深处，浇灌着被他疼爱了一夜的地方。

真田筋疲力尽的躺在幸村身侧，伸出长臂，搂住睫毛还带着泪花的人，轻轻的亲吻了一下他的额头，在耳边说：“这样的服务满意吗？我们什么时候谈谈并购？”

幸村小声的嘤咛了一下就睡去了，真田在这样的高强度运动下也过于疲累，实在没力气再抱着人去洗澡，就这么将就着带着混杂着二人淫荡气息的痕迹睡去了。

第二天幸村醒来的时候真田已经离开了，他勉强将自己从床上挪到地上，刚站定，就感觉到有液体从后面涌出来。心里用英语骂了句操，就提着腿揉着腰走进浴室。浴室里是维持着恒温的一池已经放好的洗澡水，在叠成天鹅形状的毛巾上放了张卡片，幸村超起卡片看了两眼就笑了，上面写着，幸村先生，如果有空，下次请你来我的酒会，我们再慢慢谈谈并购的事情。

完了。我一滴都没了！  
我最近太勤快了，我要休息一段时间！


End file.
